Mine
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: CM Punk cheated on his girlfriend Lita, but the truth was that he had never belonged to her. He had always belonged to the other woman in the relationship. Written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot for my bestest buddy Mel. She's sick, so I hope this helps. Feel better soon Ying, love you! Punk goes to the WWE. Enjoy.**

**Mine**

"You son of a bitch!"

CM Punk ducked, and the glass shattered against the wall right where his head had been seconds earlier. He raised his hands to shield his face from the falling shards of glass and then straightened up, his hazel eyes focusing on the redheaded woman standing a few feet away.

"Jesus, Lita, calm down!" Punk said, brushing some glass pieces off of his shirt.

"You cheated on me!" Lita screamed, flinging a picture frame at him. "I'm not going to calm down!"

Punk dodged the picture frame, a growl rising in his throat. "Quit throwing shit at me, you're going to kill me!"

"That's the point!" Lita shouted, picking up a plate next.

Punk ripped the door to their hotel room open and ducked out into the hall, pulling the door quickly shut behind him. Moments later the sound of a shattering plate sounded from the other side.

He sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't say that he hadn't seen this coming. After all, he had known she would find out about his little affair sooner or later. But he just hadn't been able to help himself.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started walking toward the elevator. He knew that walking away from Lita after she had just found out that he had been cheating on her was a shitty move, but it was better to give her some time to calm down. Once Lita was pissed, it was best to get as far away from her as possible.

Punk stepped into the elevator, not even sure where to go. While he was pondering where he should stay, his fingers seemed to push a button on the panel of their own accord, and the next thing he knew the elevator doors had opened to the fifth floor.

"This is a really bad idea," he mumbled to himself, but then his feet were moving and he was walking down the hallway, his hazel eyes reading each number by the doors that went by.

And then he saw the correct number, and he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, his heart pounding. It seemed to do that every time he was here.

He knocked on the door and waited, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands still jammed in his pockets.

A moment passed, and then the door swung open and Mel Ryder stood there, her brown hair messy and her hazel eyes bleary with sleep. She yawned and stretched, her shirt slipping up a little and showing a little bit of her toned stomach. It was then that he realized that she was wearing his shirt, and he felt a warm feeling settle in his chest.

"Punk?" Mel said, sounding confused but happy to see him. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Lita knows," Punk responded, his voice low.

Mel's eyes widened, and she ushered him in before closing and locking the door once again. "About us?"

Punk nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his hands over his face. "She's not very happy with me right now," he said dryly.

"Oh Punk...I'm so sorry..." Mel whispered, feeling extremely guilty. Deep down she had known that this would happen, but a part of her hadn't cared.

Punk was quiet for a moment, and then he suddenly stood up and pulled her close to him. "I'm not," he whispered, brushing back her hair out of her eyes.

"Y-You aren't...?" Mel stammered, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"No," Punk replied, stroking her cheek gently. "I'm happy that we got together. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

Mel's breath caught in her throat. Ever since they had began the affair a few months ago, she had always assumed that she and Punk's relationship was just sex. Just the thought that he was in love with her was astounding.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Punk pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, feeling a surge of love fill her.

He had never belonged to Lita. He had always been hers, and he always would be.


End file.
